You say it best when you say nothing at all
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: No, he definitely didn't want her to fear him, ever. She should forever stay that sweet, innocent child, who chose him to be the centre of its existence. Yes, forever by his side. Rin/Sess, one-shot R


**You say it best when you say nothing at all**

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

Rin skipped happily behind Jaken as he led her back to Sesshomaru. She's spent the past week in the village Edo with Kagome-sama and the others, Sesshomatu-sama had something important to take care of, it was too dangerous for her to go and he needed Jaken, there was no other way, but to stop by Edo and ask Kagome-sama if she'd take care of Rin till they returned. Being nice as she is Kagome-sama had said yes and Rin was kept safe and happy waiting for her lord's return.

Kagome-sama had been nice to her, she'd given her 'candy' that she brought back from her time in the future, Rin got to taste 'instant ramen' even though Inuyasha-san had been reluctant to share, but Kagome-sama 'sat' him promptly and he became obedient. It was funny watching Sesshomaru-sama's half-breed brother trying to talk himself out of situations that would lead to Kagome-sama screaming 'sit' and ending up with his foot even deeper in his mouth. Rin couldn't decided what was funnier, watching Kagome-sama have complete control over a hanyou or Miroku-sama trying to get away with touching Sango-san's behind and ending up being slapped into next week.

When Rin had a night-mare the first night she stayed with them, Kagome-sama has sat Shippo-chan in Inuyasha-san's lap and taken Rin into her 'sleeping bag'. Rin had never slept better. She figured that it was being held by a person that in her eyes was a mother-figure that gave her a sense of home and safety.

Kagome-sama had given her gifts too, a small pouch like bag full of things from the future a girl could use. Small bottles of 'shampoo' and 'conditioner' for Rin's hair, a new brush, hair-elastics, a small hand-held 'mirror', 'tooth-brush and paste', soap and some toys, and a 'book' with lots of drawn pictures so Rin could learn how to read.

One night Rin had seen Kagome-sama with some strange things in her ears and upon asking, Kagome-sama had said that she was listening to music from a 'cd-player'. Amazed and confused Rin had asked if she could hear music too, and Kagome-sama had put what she called 'ear-phones' in Rin's ears and there was music coming from in. From that thing Rin had heard a song that reminded her of her Sesshomaru-sama and had listened till she knew the song by heart. She couldn't wait to sing it to her lord.

Jaken came to stop at a clearing just as the sun was setting, and there was Sesshomaru-sama, sitting against a tree, bathed in gold, and red and pink and orange, staring at setting sun. He looked like a God to Rin's eyes.

Turning around, Sesshomaru was greeted with Rin's smile and endless chatter, only half-heartedly listening to her tell him what she got from the miko and what she saw when she stayed with them.

The night was long set upon earth as Sesshomaru ushered the giddy girl to go to sleep, with a promise that she could tell him the rest of her story in the morning.

He stayed awake, listening to Jaken snore and Rin's soft breathing, things were back to normal and he liked that.

Suddenly Rin's breathing quickened and she cried out softly before sitting up. Her nightmares have returned again. She was plagued by them since he brought her back to life, but it was no wonder, Rin's life hadn't been rainbows and sunshine before he came.

He expected her to go back to sleep like she always did, and was surprised when her heard her small feet moving towards him.

She came to stop before him, and shyly peeking through thick eye-lashes at him, murmured almost too soft even for him to hear, "Rin had a nightmare. Rin is scared. Can Rin sleep with Sesshomaru-sama, please?"

He was a goner when it came to those puppy-dog eyes and had nodded his head before he could think.

Rin rejoiced in a second and plopped in his lap, making herself comfortable.

He was about to say something when she looked up at him, from her positing across his lap, head on his mokomoko and spoke again.

"Rin learned a new song, can Rin sing to Sesshomaru-sama?"

Again a request he couldn't deny and as soon as his head bobbed slowly up and down once, Rin's soft, melodious voice filled the silence of the night.

* * *

_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

* * *

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

* * *

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mister Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

* * *

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

* * *

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all..."_

* * *

He watched her as sung and almost lost himself in the love and trust her bark orbs held as she locked them on him, unmoving.

She had a thing for singing and a sweet voice, but where did she learn that song?

"Rin, where did you learn that song?"

She gave him a bright, toothy grin and answered promptly, "Rin learned it from Kagome-sama's 'cd-player'. Music comes from that, and Rin listened to it. This song is what Rin thinks of Sesshomaru-sama! Does Sesshomaru-sama like it?"

He almost, _almost_, smiled as he told her to go to sleep and received one more heart-warming smile, before she snuggled into him body and fell asleep.

That sweet child was too trusting of him, a demon. Just how comes she never fears him?

_'But do you want her to fear you?'_

A voice asked in his mind and he shook his head. No, he definitely didn't want her to fear him, ever. She should forever stay that sweet, innocent child, who chose him to be the centre of its existence. Yes, forever by his side.

* * *

**AN: Second Rin/Sess, this time on happier note. I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review!**

**Jas**


End file.
